


Silver Eyes

by haha_loser



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_loser/pseuds/haha_loser
Summary: So basically I'm reading this comic called 'Ghost Eyes' and it inspired me to make this fic so yeTake in mind this is probably gonna be the first fic I actually continue with because I already planned it out uwuEnjoy my cringy shit!





	1. Piercing effects

**Author's Note:**

> The crossed out words are to be read just for your information, and Silas isn't a human. Hopefully, you'll understand later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Social Studies(Science?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah enjoy my cringe uwu  
> Also ye read the crossed out text, it's text

 "Hey Tom, wait up!" Tord said, not meaning for his voice to echo, walking up to Tom. Tom turned to see Tord, who was only a little shorter than he was. "Ah, uh I-I've been meaning to uh well tell you something for a whi-"

         "Tommy!!!" Cherri caugh both of guard and jumped, throwing both her arms around Toms neck, and...kissed him. No hesitation needed. She kissed him, no holding back. How did she know he was going to be here, with Tom? Then Tord remembered, the one class he has with her. Fucking S.S.

(“Hey watcha doooin~?” Cherri said in her cheery-ass voice. Although, Tord knew what she said, she meant.

“Ah uh nothing just fiddling with something _nothings_ wrong.” Tord responded, but he didn’t realize Cherri saw the letter.

“Watcha’ got there huh?” she tried to swipe and take the letter but Tord saw it coming.

“ **Nothing and it's none of** **_your_ ** **business okay.** ” he said, venom lacing each of his words, God Silas, not now.

Cherri looked at the note when Tord had turned back to pay attention to whatever the teacher was yapping about.

‘ _Tom♡’_ read the face of the envelope, she knew that after this class is lunch and those four always met up together, but Tom usually encounters Tord in the hall walking. _‘ I am not going to let some gay-ass guy take away my man, not on my watch’_ Cherri smiled, not as sinisterly as Tord could, but she tried, and whispered to herself

“Tom will forever be mine, whatever it takes.”)

Tord had heard what Cherri had said. Cherri caught a glimpse of Tord and smirked, Tom holding his arms out still (not kissing back), her ‘beat it’ smirk, but Tord ain’t having any of that, **_none of it._ **

“Hey Cherri, could I talk with you, since it’s lunch time, **alone.** ” Tord said.

 **_~~Hey Tord~ You seem to be in a little ah, trouble? I could help you ya know, just tell me~~ , _ ** Silas reached for Tords cheeks, putting his hands on them, ~~**_What do you wish for? My Dear?_ ** ~~

“ I-,” Tord hesitated then spoke, “I want her to suffer, just don’t kill her. Okay?” ~~**_YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND~_ ** ~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ye sorry its short, I just wanted to post. Anyway hope you enjoy and just keep in mind, Silas isn't a person


	2. Scared One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has beauty, some stronger than others, but there is always something that can break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes in my story, Tord has freckles (I thought it'd be cute so shut up.)

**_“ ~~Yeah that’s right follow me dear~~~!” _ ** Silas said, he would leave a bad image of Tord in Cherri now. Cherri pulled away from Tom, smiling her shit eating smile, and walked with Tord.

“Why the fuck do _you_ want to talk with _me?_ ” Cherri asked Tord, “And also why do you say it like _that_ , it creeps me out.”

**_“ ~~Oh don’t worry...ah, Cherri you’ll be fine, in here, come on~~.”_ **

Silas smiled, the sinister smile Tord was known for, and lead, Cherri followed after him. He slipped behind her and slammed the door closed.

“Shit don’t- HOLY SHIT H-HOLY S-SH-” Cherri screamed. She ran towards the corner of the room and pressed against it, as if she were trying to make the walls suck her up and make her disappear.

**_“ ~~Sh Sh Sh dear, we wouldn’t want to disturb anyone now would we?~~ ~” _ **Tord’s eyes drizzling down some kind of black liquid, the only thing glowing in his eyes was the silver iris almost no one understood.

“What the hell are you some kind of demon or somethin!?”

~~**_"Mmm I wouldn’t say demon, but nor am I human so, I guess I’m just everyone fucking nightmare. But we’re getting lost in thought, let’s have some FUN shall WE!"_ ** ~~

“Hey Tom, er, where’s Tord?” said Edd, stumbling backwards as Tom slammed his hands on the table. Thank God the cafeteria is hella loud.

“Dude what the hell!?” Edd said rubbing his head. Matt was helping him up. When he was finally able to stand on his own, Matt left him to go back to sit in his seat.

“Cherri kissed and I feel so well...violated?” Tom questioned how to feel.

“ _You_ feel _violated_ after a _kiss?_ ” Edd questioned. Opening a can of cola that he’d brought with him to lunch. He took a sip from it then questioned. “ Really Tom?”

“Well I’d rather have to kiss a wall then having to just stand there confused to the fact that CHERRI is kissing ME. No Edd get your head out of the fucking clouds.”

“ Well Cherri’s part of the cheer squad, if she tells her ‘friends’ you two ‘kissed’, word will get around quick. Better watch out Tom.” Matt warned Tom.

“ Well I’m gonna fucking-”

“Hellooo Friends~” Tord came in with a weird tone, one that he didn’t intend. “How have you guys been doing?” he asked, with his normal voice. Then all of a sudden, Cherri came into the cafeteria and walked towards their table.

“I am so sorry Tom,” she caught a glimpse of Tord, he didn’t seem to care though. “I am very sorry for kissing you in the hallway, it was very foolish and wrong, I didn’t think you would mind but I am deeply sorry, very sorry.” She said. She looked like she was on verge of tears.

“Uh well I-I accept your apology, but what the hell was it for.”

At this point, Tord was staring at her with his cheshire smile, the one that never fails to amuse anyone(or scare). His eyes had there direct attention on Cherri. Cherri felt unsteady and wobbled a little.

“I-I am gonna go n-now b-bye.” was final and she ran off.

“Hey Tom,” began Tord, his face heating up a bit making him and his freckled self even cuter in Tom opinion, “could I uh talk to _you_ for a moment there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHHAH ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE YEAY


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect, a word that can either bring joy, or dispair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screee don't judge me, o ye also I put the word 'perfect' in the letter, and Ima tell you here that when he wrote that in the letter he started panicking but continued (AHHAHH I'M REVEALING THE 'BEHIND THE SCENES'

“Tom, before Cherri walked into the hall, I was going to tell you something…do you still want to hear it?” Tord asked, he was looking at his fingers, he was fiddling with his pen he brought everywhere.

“Tord, you know I don’t mind.” Tom smiled.

“Well uh then I have this for you, It’s just a letter but it’s better than nothing. Y know?” Tord said handing over the note to Tom.

Tom opened the letter and began to read it, it’s beautiful words sinking into his heart. It read,

_Dear Tom,_

_We’ve known each other for a few years now, middle school till senior year to be exact, and these thoughts have been in the back of my head for while now so, I’ll tell them to you now, in the form of a letter. I love the way you laugh at jokes, my jokes, that aren’t even funny, because you know that the humor in the joke is how bad it is, I love your stupidly cute smile that always spreads across your face when you’re happy, I love the way you play ‘Susan’, it always makes me laugh when you try to cover a mistake that I still believe is perfect._

_You have the most beautiful personality I have ever seen, or well met, in my life, so far. I love you because you’re you. Thomas, the bass player, the terrible skier, and whatever they call you, you don’t let it hurt because you know, it’s just another trait about you._

_You are one of those guys who are hard to find, in my opinion, and I love you, Thomas, yeah that’s right. Soo gay right, I just… couldn’t hide my feelings forever I had to let you. So there, my words may be nothing but, I love you._

 

_Love,_

_♡ Tord ♡_

 

Tom looked up a Tord, who was still fiddling with his pen. He smiled and shot himself towards Tord, who got startled. He pressed his lips against the other and kissed him. It felt right this time though, I mean of course it did since it wasn’t started by anyone else, he enjoyed it. Tords’ face flushed red, but he didn’t mind. Then Tom pulled away,

“Tord you are the most perfect person I’ve ever met.”

~~**_MOST PERFECT PERSON I’VE EVER MET_ **~~

**_  
_ ** Tord started shaking, he lost balance and fell backwards against the wall. **_PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT_ ** it was stuck in his head, the word he hated ever since Silas entered his life. He hated being called that. He hated being _perfect_. He didn’t ask for it. He hugged his knees close to his chest, everything was going blurry, and it went like that until he, finally, passed out.

* * *

 

Tord’s eyes shot open, and because of that, he cringed at the harsh rays the light was giving off. When his vision cleared he looked around to see that he was in his room and Edd, Matt, and Tom were playing a game of cards. Matt looked up and saw that Tord was awake

“Hey you feeling better?” Matt said, causing Edd and Tom to turn around and face him. It felt odd but, he was fine.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Tord responded. His silver eyes looked, more dead than usual. Matt instantly noticed, _Silas_.

“Heyo Tom, Edd, can you guys go get something to eat and drink? Like water or something?”

“Uh sure” They both said in unison. With that they both walked out, closing the door.

“Silas, you _know_ Silas. He talks to you. _You’re_ the silver eyed favorite.”

“ _Silver eyed favorite?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHEHEHEHHEH MATT KNOWS SILAS TOO HAHAHAHH MY UNEXPeCTED SELF


	4. this is an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Yeah so sorry for not posting often on the chapters I have a life too and school is hell

I hate being in middle schoo

l so yeah anway so I will be updating a filler chapter of Tord and a new characters past and yeah so here have my love

 

http://flipanim.com/anim=3GqirYy2

 

and yeah I've also been on that and Drawn so here's my Drawn

https://drawn.digifi.ca/account/sunsetowo

And here's my FA

http://flipanim.com/profile?name=sunsetowo

 

have a great day

 

p.s 

> ~~I'm thanos gasp~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also I didn't preview and I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack on repeat~~


	5. Cracked Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make no sense just go with it tho owo uwu owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma start making a oneshot book soon uwu

“Aw he’s so cute! Can I hold him?~” a strange lady with red haired curled perfectly asked. She wasn’t there before but Tord hadn’t seen her before. He felt his Father's’ hesitation.

“S-sure be careful”

“Da-Da?”

She pinched his cheeks, harder than anyone else would.

“ **_My My what a perfect little one, he’s the only one I adore out of the 10 misfits~!”_ **

“D-Da-Da-”

“Don’t show her your fear! She’ll only see how weak you are till the point where she’ll know how. Just don’t show your fear.”

Tord was on verge of tears but he couldn’t do anything about much less disrespect what Father had just told him.

**_JUST DON’T SHOW HIM YOU’RE SCARED_ **

* * *

 

**_Hey Don’t be afraid, I don’t bite my dear_ __**** __ _!~_ **

“Who are you?” asked Jay, she didn’t know much of what was going on she was partially asleep and far to invested into going to sleep that she didn’t want to care until she heard

**_I’m Silas remember? I’m here to help you_ **

“L-Leave me alone I just want to get some rest for once okay? So just leave me in piece.” Jay, only being 7, already knew many things but pretended to be stupid so her parent wouldn’t think otherwise.

**_Well dear looks to me like you’re having trouble, why don’t I help you?_ **

“ I said leave,” she grabbed a knife that was in her drawer, she stole it from her Father,” me,” she pointed it to her chest right on her heart, “ alone.” she could see how Silas wasn’t amused but she knew very well he needed her. She knew much about his _silver eyed favorite_ , she brought him into this and she fucking regrets it.

**_Ah ha ha you think this scares me? You are better alive but dead wouldn’t make a difference, my dear~. Ha ha try me but still, I guess I could leave you to think, to get lost in that little noggin of yours, hehe see you soon darling~!_ **

“So I can sleep now? Finally?” she questioned, this was suspicious to her, Silas never lets her-

**_AH DEAR NO I WASN’T GONNA LET YOU GO THAT EASILY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOO YOU WERE WRONG!~ YOU’RE NOT EVEN AWAKE BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I CAN’T DO THIS_ **

Silas pushed the knife though her as she hacked out blood. Her chest stained with blood and her head spinning until she was shaken to wake.

“ _JAY WAKE UP! ARE YOU OKAY!? IS SOMETHING WRONG!? DID YOU GET SCARED OF THE CREEPY MAN!? HE AIN’T OUTSIDE IS HE!? I GOT A BAT AND A FEW OTHER THINGS!? YOU’RE- oh you’re awake… not sorry.”_ screamed her Mother, she was always one to worry. Especially over her.

“Heh no ma I’m fine.” Jay giggled, she relaxed and spoke, “Just a _nightmare_ I’m _fine_.” she knows she shouldn’t worry Mother, Mother can always be a bit how could one word this, ah, scary.

* * *

 

_Help me please,_ Tord pleaded to no one, there was a tiny kit in his hands and it was motionless, dead. He never liked waking up with blood, whether his own or something or some _one’s_ blood. It scared him but he was never in control. Control. The one thing he doesn’t have and God did he need control.

“Tord where are you!? Are you over here!?” He heard someone call, he recognized the voice right away, Edd. He ran into the forest he was near and hid. He heard Edd gasp and it was so sad, it was a gasp filled with sorrow and despair. He heard him sniffle and got an emotion he thought he’d never feel, _pity._ You probably believe he’s felt pity to himself but, truth is, he’s never felt anything for himself and he’s never felt anything. Absolutely _nothing_ . Now though, now was different, it was… strange to him feeling pity… _pity_ of all things and to his friend, just a little gasp of despair made him feel this and he didn’t like it.

* * *

  


“So uh Jay _Roverts?_ ” said Cherri, Jay looked up

_Ugh what happened I know Mother brought me here but uh how’d I get here? Why can’t I remember any of it._

“Oh s-sorry um Jay _Roberts_ hehe excuse me!” Cherri corrected herself.

“Oh um sorry here miss!” Jay spoke up, she got up from where she sat and walked over to Cherri

“So you are who?” she questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WRITING IS SHIT UWU UWU UWU

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry it's short I'm just like not feeling a long starter chapter, maybe next chapter tho okie  
> Bu-Bai~


End file.
